Is it Wrong to have a Bath house in a Dungeon?
by BellCarnal
Summary: DISCONTINUTED! Bell Cranel comes into possession of a bath bucket known as the Dungeon Bath Bucket that summons a bath house with any girl from the Naruto dimension that is currently bathing. How will Bell respond to a smokin' pinkette named Sakura bathing in the presence of a minotaur? Bell x harem. DISCONTINUTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own Danmachi or Naruto.**

White hair and ruby eyes looked up at the menacing swamp golem. Made of wood and dripping steady drops of water. The golem swung in a fist to attack the level one adventurer Bell Cranel. The young man jumped up with his dagger which was given to him by the guild.

Going down on the monster he struck it's chest. The magic stone was destroyed yes. But, after the swamp golem turned to ash several pieces of wood dropped as well. The ash blew away and left the wet wood unsoiled.

Bell sighed as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He picked up the drop item known as Waterlogged Swamp Golem Wood.

-xxxx-Guild Building Eina's Office-xxxxx-

Bell had dropped off his drop items and magic stones. And at Eina's suggestion he left her with the drop item Waterlogged Swamp Golem Wood. On the promise that it'd make a great item to help in the dungeon.

Eina smiled as she held up a wooden bucket crafted from the Waterlogged Swamp Golem Wood, "I gave the drop item to a craftsman of the Hermes Familia. This isn't exactly what I had in mind for an item that would help you in a dungeon. But, it will help you none the less. I got a craftsman to make this for free with the promise that he could use the material in any way he saw fit. It's name is the Dungeon Bath Bucket."

Smiling Bell took it up as he looked at the what appeared to be simple wooden bucket. But, could feel magic power emanating from it. Bell asked Eina with a smile, "So, what do I do to activate its' power?"

Eina held a small parchment that had the instructions, "When the bucket is full of water, pour it at your feet. The water will reshape the area around you. The area will be a bath house with healing properties. Ointments and soaps will be provided by some of the bath pools. It can have dimensional powers that have unknown applications."

Bell smiled as he put the bucket into his brown backpack. Bell stood up as he bowed to Eina, "Thank you for the item. It is most appreciated. With this I can cut down on some healing potions. It'll save more money in the long run."

-xxxxxxx In the Dungeon Third Level xxxxxx-

Bell had just slayed a goblin with his dagger. Sighing he wiped his brow with his sleeve. Looking at the various dead goblins he then said pulling up his sleeves after putting his dagger away, "Time to get to work."

Pulling on a pair of gloves he went to the dead monsters to dig into their chests. A bovine's cry came from the dungeon that stopped Bell from digging into his fourth goblin.

From the dungeon ran wildly a minotaur. A level 17 monster!

Scared out of his mind Bell walked backwards and stumbled over a rock. He fell onto his side jostling his backpack. From it slipped out the Dungeon Bath Bucket.

Water was near by in the form of a pond and the bucket did have unknown dimensional applications. Maybe it could protect him some how.

Bell jumped up grabbing the bucket with his right hand. Dipping the Dungeon Bath Bucket into the pond Bell filled it to the brim with water.

He turned around out with a sloshing bucket full of water. Bell poured the water to the floor of the dungeon. The water spread forth like a web summoning wooden floor panels. Bath benches materialized and pits formed in the wooden floor. Water filled them from salamander headed faucets. The water was hot and steamy making the air covered by a thick blanket of steam.

Bell looked around as appeared terrified. Hooves stepped onto the wood floor of the bath house that sprung up around Bell. The minotaur exhaled a cloud of hot breath from its' nostrils.

Bell whimpered in fear from the monster. Backing up he sweated profusely. The minotaur was nearly on top of him when suddenly a woman screamed out in rage, "I was in the middle of taking a bath. And some ninja summons a summoning to interrupt it!"

Bell looked up and behind him over his shoulder to see a tall sixteen year old woman with short pink hair. Her green eyes shimmered in rage as she thrust a punch at the minotaur with a single fist.

The monster turned to ash as it was punched. The girl looked down at Bell as she gained a blush and screamed moving a fist down at him, "Pervert!"

Bell dodged the fist slamming into the wooden floor. Rolling to his feet he covered his eyes and called out to the girl, "Please, don't hurt me."

The girl stopped for a moment as she asked slightly less angry, "Only if you tell me how I got here."

Bell nodded as he pointed at a towel he spotted, "There's some towels."

The woman covered herself with the towel as she was told by Bell her answer, "I filled the Dungeon Bath Bucket with water. And poured it at the dungeon floor. And suddenly, this bath house appeared. I only used the item to hopefully send the monster away with its' dimensional applications. I didn't know it would summon you."

The girl blushed as she then introduced herself, "I'm Sakura Haruno, and you are?"

Bell replied to her looking down, "My name is Bell Cranel."

-xxxxxx After a conversation of getting to know each other xxxxxx-

Bell scrubbed with a sponge on Sakura's back averting his eyes, "Why am I doing this again?"

Sakura replied to him as she signed in comfort, "Hey, I was the one who saved your life apparently. This is the least you can do."

Nodding Bell continued to wash the girl. Bell poured water on her back from a small bucket. Sakura stood up and stretched with a smile, "Alright, I'm going to go home now. How do you suppose that happens?"

Bell looked at the Dungeon Bath Bucket and picked it up. It noticed that it had soap suds in it. He thought while looking at it as he took a towel to it, "Maybe if I dry it, it'll send you back Sakura."

Bell looked around after drying it to notice he was back in the dungeon. Putting the bucket back in his bag he decided that it did come in handy and could help in the future.

-xxxxxxxxxx Hestia Familia Home xxxxxxxx-

Hestia looked on Bell's back as she updated his Flana. Gritting her teeth she asked herself, _Who does this pink haired skank think she is showing her naked body to my Bell?_ _And to give him a skill, Realis Phrase. Rapid Growth, fast growth as long as feelings last. The strength of the effects is related to the strength of the user's feelings towards the inspiration for the feelings. In this case Bell will only get stronger so long as he holds this Sakura Haruno in high regard._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own Danmachi, Sword Art Online or Naruto.**

Bell looked at the menu of the Hostess of Fertility. Syr walked on over with a spring in her step. Holding her tray he asked the boy that greatly held her interest, "Soooo! Anything special you want?"

Bell looked at the status paper his goddess gave him. He still had zero magic and then looked back to his menu. Crumbling it up he tucked it in his pocket, "I wish I had some kind of magic. That way I could fend for myself better in the dungeon. Syr is there any food on here that'll say give extra thinking power? Like brain food?"

Syr tapped her chin as she replied to him, "Well, tuna is always called brain food. So, I could get you some of that. Oh, if magic is what you're looking for, then I could give you a book that I'm done with. It could help you increase your magic if you read it."

Bell immediately sparked in interest asked as excitedly and politely as he could, "Could I borrow the book? I promise to give it back."

Smiling Syr pulled out a white book and told him, "Nah, keep it. I've pretty much memorized it. And I'll be back with your order."

Syr walked away as she went over to a booth where many men were staring. Syr looked to Freya the Goddess of Fertility and Syr's goddess, "He has accepted the grimoire as you predicted my goddess. What do you suppose he'll learn from the grimoire?"

Freya smiled as she sipped from her coffee, "Whatever it is, it'll be fantastic."

-xxx Hestia Familia Home Bell's Couch xxx-

Bell laid on the couch worn out having just finished reading his book. Waking up Bell looked down at his left hand while touching his forehead with his right hand, "What? What happened?"

Hestia walked out of her room with a yawn, "Huh? Bell, when did you get here?"

Bell looked to his goddess, "Uh, I think I got back a while ago. I saw you on the bed and didn't want to disturb you."

Bell smiled at her standing up excitedly, "Can you update my status? I want to know if I increased in magic any."

Sighing Hestia looked around the living room to see a white book that Bell had been reading. Deciding that he had obviously went through all this trouble that he should at least get a reading. There was no such thing as a waste of time when it came to her only child. And he was her own precious Bell, "Alright, take off your shirt and I'll examine your status."

-xxx After Hestia Pricked her finger xxx-

Hestia read the status on Bell's back and wrote it down for her child. She asked him a question as she got off his back, "Did you know that you learned your first spell?"

Bell excitedly got up from the bed, "Really? What spell did I learn?"

Hestia handed the paper to Bell.

 **Level On**

 **Strength: I 94 Defense: I 22 Dexterity: H 104 Agility: F 301 Magic: I 1.**

 **Magic**

 **(Splash)**

 **Swift-Strike Magic: Produces three gallons of water quickly and projects it in any direction the caster's hand is facing.**

 **Skills**

 **(Realis Phrase)**

 **Rapid Growth**

 **Continued desire results in continued growth**

 **Stronger desire results in stronger growth**

Hestia replied to him with a small smile proud of her precious Bell, "The spell is called Splash. It produces three gallons of water and projects wherever your pointing your open hand. This spell should help you with your Dungeon Bath Bucket. Hopefully, there won't be any nude women next time. I'd feel more comfortable with you summoning men instead. At least, I don't have to compete with them."

Bell gave Hestia a look, "I don't get that Goddess. I'll hope that men are bathing too. Although most men just do a shower instead of bathing."

Hestia pouts as she tells him shoving him out of her room, "Just go to sleep."

-xxx Tower of Babel shopping district xxx-

Bell stood with Eina in the shopping district, "So, what are we shopping for today?"

Eina smiled at him with her arms behind her back now on the top floor leading Bell to an amateur blacksmith shop, "This is the amateur black smith store. The store keep sells the wares that are made by amateur blacksmiths. The keep gets a portion of each sell. These wares should be cheaper."

Bell smiled as he walked through the store. He stumbled onto a crate of armor. It was white with red trim that went well with a black gambeson full body suit. The armor was made by Lisbeth according to the imprint.

Bell picked up the crate with a grunt. Sure it was light armor. But, it was still a tad bit heavy. He carried the crate to the front of the store.

Eina was waiting for him holding an item wrapped in a white cloth. Eina looked at the crate that he put down, "You really do favor the light weight armor, huh? Well, it does seem to serve you."

Eina presented Bell with the cloth wrapped gift, "Bell, here. I want you to have this too. It's a vambrace. It should help protect you. It'll also carry your dagger if you desire. So, you can carry another weapon."

The store keep was a gorgeous young lass. She was a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair. Like her teal eyes her tunic went well with her chest guard. A black skirt was worn with gray fishnet stockings.

The girl smiled at Bell, "My name is Sachi and this is my shop. I hope you found everything you were looking for."

Bell nodded as he pulled out his drawstring bag of valis. He poured out enough coins for the 9,900 valis price tag. Sachi collected the valis as she smiled pulling out a black wand with a red gem end, "As a bonus for buying this armor, I give you this Firebolt Wand. I wish to have a repeating customer after all."

Bell nodded and thanked the young lass, "Thank you for the extra item."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, I do not own Danmachi, SAO, Monster Musume or Naruto.**

Bell walked on his way to the dungeon in his new gear. Dressed in a black gambeson body suit. He wore white metallic light armor that was lined with red trim and pieces here and there. He also wore a white backpack on his back layered with a small white chainmail. A green vambrace was worn on his left arm which had a weapon sheathe containing his black red ended firebolt wand. He wore on his waist some potion holsters and dagger sheath. Strapped to his leg were leg holsters which held more potions. The back of his waist belt had several pouches which contained his tools.

Smiling he walked grabbing his backpacks straps. Suddenly a girl called out with a cheer, "Spirit Item Gamble, Spirit Item Gamble! Get past our sharpshooter and you get a coupon for a spirit item!"

Bell smiled as he walked over to cat person demi human. She had blue hair and eyes. She was dressed in a green coat with white chest armor. A pair of black short shorts was worn as well as boots which also matched her choker. She had a belted revolving rifle across her shoulders which held her rifle on her back. Bell spoke to the cheerful girl, "I'll take that gamble."

The girl named Sinon smiled, "100 valis for a try. If you do it on your first try then you'll also get all the valis that were gambled this week. All 34,000 valis. Although that isn't as likely."

Bell walked up to the range where the shooter stood at the end. He grinned as he pulled out his two revolvers. Aiming he said with a cheer, "Come on, cow poke."

Bell dashed with mad speed at the blow of a whistle. Ducking he dodged the first shoot. Leaping he rolled through the air to dodge more shots. With a graceful land he moves to jump on his left hand. His hand held him at just the right angle to dodge another bullet.

Pushing himself off the ground he flipped to his feet and ran for the sharpshooter. The shooter scared missed the final shot startling Sinon and her partner. Bell smiled as he held his fist at the shooter's gut, "I guess I win."

Several people booed as Bell retrieved his coupon and valis. Sinon looked at Bell and told him awed, "Wow, how did you do that?"

Bell blushed as he replied to her, "I'm just really fast."

Bell accepted the bag of valis and the coupon. Looking at the coupon he saw that the coupon could only be used at Horae Familia's spirit item shop. Walking there he smiled when he arrived.

He walked inside to see a wheat tanned Amazoness with short black hair. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of a cute bunny looking boy, "Hello, bunny boy, what's your name?"

Bell gulped with a blush, "Bell Cranell. I'm looking to use this 30% off coupon for one spirit item."

Smiling the girl spoke cheerfully, "Ooh, you won Sinon's gamble. Nice going Bell-kun."

Looking Bell up and down Tiona leered lecherously, "Want to know will really help you? Succubus silk. Products made with these make monsters hesitate to attack you. Thus, giving you an edge in battle."

Smiling Bell excitedly asked her, "Can you find me an item to wear?"

Nodding Tiona walked to a shelf behind her. Looking at all the seductive and frilly clothing she said to herself, "Something that can pass for manly. Something that can pass for manly."

She found a black silk choker with a ruby red metal heart. With a smile she used her level 5 strength to crack the middle of the heart with her index fingernail. The crack down the middle made it look a bit more manly, cause most girls wouldn't wear a broken heart.

Tiona turned around after picking up the choker. Smiling she presented Bell with the choker, "This will definitely help with monsters."

Bell poured out 4,200 valis and handed it to Tiona, "Thanks, I'll put it on right away."

Bell zipped up the choker after wrapping it around his neck. Instantly a pulse radiated from him and struck Tiona. Who knew that the Succubus Silk items only provided the suggestive effects she mentioned for women. She knew that in the dungeon there were more evolved monsters known as Xenos more commonly known as Monster People. The majority of Xenos are female earning the rumored reputation of monster girls. And that the Succubus Silk gave different effects to men, making them attract women. Something that Tiona only felt comfortable about letting a cute little man that would be easily manipulated by the women he attracted to wear. She would enjoy taking this boy for herself which she felt like would be a powerful warrior someday.

-xxxxx Sixth Floor Dungeon xxxxx-

Bell stood in the dungeon holding his wand at a monster, "Firebolt fire!"

The wand let out a bolt of flame. The flame consumed the kobold, making it moan in pain. Bell pulled his dagger out with his free hand. Moving behind him he stabbed a killer ant. The ant was skewered rather easily. Bell panted from exhaustion.

With all the monsters in this room slayed Bell decided it would be a good idea to heal himself. Not wanting to use a potion with the battle over Bell pulled out from his bag the Dungeon Bath Bucket.

Putting away his dagger and wand he took hold of the bucket in a now firmer grip. He held his left hand over the bucket and used his spell, " _Splash._ "

The bucket filled with water from his hand. Bell poured the water to the floor flooding the dungeon floor. Holes appeared with hot water inside them. Steam floated in the air as Bell started to change clothes.

He took off his bloodied armor and gambeson. Now in his black boxers he reached for his neck. Trying to unzip the choker he came to realize it wouldn't work. Bell startled, "What? I can't take it off?"

From the darkness were several red eyes. The red eyes moved back and disappeared in the shadows with a feminine giggle.

A girl's voice was just around the corner of the now complicated bath house, "Sakura, just because you had a delusion last time you took a bath doesn't mean-" The girl's voice continued confused, "Sakura, where are we?"

Sakura's voice made Bell walk around the corner in hope, "Like I said."

Sakura was around the corner dressed in a red bikini. Smiling she turned to see Bell, "And here's the cute little guy now."

There was a pulse that consumed the girl. Smirking she said feeling a lust for the white haired boy, "And now let's take a bath."

* * *

 _AN: Who's the other girl Sakura was bathing with?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own Danmachi, SAO, Monster Musume or Naruto.**

Bell squirmed in Sakura's gentle motherly arms, "Oh, so cute. I don't know what happened to you since the first time. But, you are just so much cuter now."

Sakura was bathing with her best friend Ino. Who was wearing a purple bikini. She looked through Bell's belongings and asked curiously, "So, what is up with these rocks?"

Bell replied as best he could as Sakura lathered up his pecs with soap, "Uh-uh, magic stones. I excha- ah, not there- exchange them for valis or money to the guild."

Ino smiled as she saw Bell's back when Sakura got up and went to his front hugging his head into her breasts, "So, what's up with the back tattoo?"

Bell tried to explain as he tried to pull his head out from Sakura's breasts, "Please, stop washing me. I can wash myself. It's my uh status. It tells how much strength and agility I have plus my magic spells and skills. It collect my excelcia from my daily experiences."

Ino smiled as she then placed her own breasts on his back, "Why don't you just stay still while we heal you up with these waters? You did say that the soap and shampoos plus waters of this bath house have healing properties. I promise it's not like we'll do anything too lewd to you. I'm sure a fine young strapping man like you can handle anything these two milfs can throw at you."

Sarada complained to Ino dressed in her black one piece swimsuit, "Auntie Ino, please don't call yourself and mom milfs. It's embarassing."

Bell looked at Sarada as she had a major blush on her cheeks. She fidgeted as touched her own petite breasts. Trying to hold back this intense pulsating feeling.

Bell looked at Sarada pleadingly as she walked up to him. She seemed determined as she spoke to him, "I'll free you if you promise to summon me back later."

Bell nodded as Sarada dashed across the slippery floor. She grabbed the Dungeon Bath Bucket and began to dry it. Sakura panicked as she let go of Bell and ran after her daughter, "NO! Not yet, I still want to wash the bunny!"

The bucket hit the dungeon floor. The bath house vanished with the bucket drop. Bell flopped to the dungeon floor blushing and red all over. His eyes spun at how much he was exposed to the two older women's supple flesh.

 **-Guild Hall-**

Bell saw Eina behind her window as she said with a blush circling him on her window with her index finger, "My, my, my you had an eventful day at the dungeon. You must have grown stronger and more manlier while you were down there. I can practically see your _appeal_. I'm a bit too busy today, but the day after tomorrow I want to see what that Dungeon Bath Bucket does. I did get it for you after all, it'd be a shame for me not to see it."

Bell blushed as he cringed back from her. Bell got his valis and walked out of the building. Bell stumbled across a chase where a short red brown haired prum girl was dashing for her life. The adventurer behind her had a hand axe and chased with wrath, "Get back here you thief!"

Bell gasped as he jumped between the pair with his vambrace taking the slam of the axe. The girl looked at Bell and felt her pulse rapidly fire. She throbbed at looking at Bell, drawn by his Succubus Silk.

Bell reached for his belt pouch and pulled out a drawstring bag full of valis. Huffing Bell spoke to the man, "I'm sure I can pay off whatever she stole from you. Please, just let her live. People shouldn't be killed over something over theft. It just isn't right."

Gritting his teeth the man pulled his axe back, "Fine, she owes me six thousand Valis. Do you even have that much?"

Gulping Bell nodded knowing that he had just made 6,500 valis. And Hestia was going to be upset that he only brought five hundred home. After the axe toting adventurer went on his way Bell turned to the prum girl. Offering her his hand he helped her get up.

The girl looked at him and asked with a blush, "Thank you mister, what is your name?"

Bell replied with a smile closing his ruby eyes making the girls' heart throb madly, "Bell."

The girl replied to him looking down at her feet, "I'm Liliruca Arde, member of the Soma Familia. Or should I say recent member. The Familia was recently disbanded from the recent War Game between Soma Familia and Hephaestus Familia. With the disbandonment of my former familia every adventurer I stole from to try and get out of the familia has found out about my theft."

Bell smiled as he spoke to her, "How about you come with me. I'll get you to my Familia."

 **-Hestia Familia Home-**

Lilly sat at the table pulling on her shirt as Bell said with a smile, "Welcome to the Hestia Familia."

Hestia had her arms crossed and her head to the side grumbling, "I can't believe I've let another woman in my Familia just because Bell begged me to. It's not fair that he has those cute bunny rabbit eyes."


End file.
